Years after HSM Troyella
by Ginny-Potter-lighting
Summary: It's a few years after HSM and they got married, well eloped and they gotta tell their parents.


♥Today was the day Troy and I had decided to tell our parents about our marriage. I, Gabriella Montez, could sense that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, telling Troy's parents and I haven't been wrong about these things yet. The reason they didn't know about our marriage was because we had eloped due to the fact we loved each other and Coach Bolton didn't approve of me as a suitable wife for "Basketball Star" Troy. He also despised me because I got Troy into musicals. We knew that telling Mrs. Bolton and telling my mother would be a lot easier because they both approved of us being together. The people, who knew, approved, and accepted of us being together were our friends. The reasons they let us be together was because they saw we loved each other and whenever we were kissing, holding hands, or were just with each other our eyes looked so happy and our body language showed we were very close. They told us the day we got married that they always thought we would get married. The night of our wedding when Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay gave their speeches, they all said that they could describe as "Could you spell destiny?". It was quite amusing that all 3 of them all thought the same thing. So we started to walk over to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's house. On the way there we started to think about our wedding night and how memorable and sweet it was. On our wedding night we had every thing planned except for the singer and our friend Sharpay said she would handle it, and we started to freak, because Sharpay doesn't have the greatest taste in Music. Once we got there we started to wonder who the singer was going to be would be. We were shocked when we got there , because we saw Sharpay and when we got there that night we saw Sharpay upon on stage, and we asked her what was happening, because she arranged it all. She told us she was the famous singer. Troy and I exchanged glances, because we freaked out over who was singing and it was really good friend who had a superb voice.

Once all our friends were there she started singing.

"This is dedicated to Troy and Gabriella who were the reason I wrote this song. All right, guys here it is "Kiss the Girl" by Sharpay Evans."

"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why   
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) 

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy   
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad   
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment   
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala   
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame   
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl   
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)   
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala   
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl   
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl"

"Okay, I dedicated this song to you guys, because it was like Troy always wanted to kiss you, and it was the first song hat you heard when you became boyfriend and girlfriend."


End file.
